


Oblivious

by zombz_comz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Romance, Background Relationships, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), MolSeb, Mutual Pining, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, hutt river is number one wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: Romeo had been trying for weeks to get Jason to notice how he feels, but it just hasn’t been working.  While the message may not have pulled through, that doesn’t mean Jason feels differently.
Relationships: Molossia/Seborga (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clear up on some of the human names. 
> 
> Romeo - Seborga   
> Jason - Molossia   
> Lorenzo - Romano   
> Oscar- Hutt River 
> 
> that’s all! enjoy!

“And that just about wraps up today’s meeting!” Peter announced, closing up the small notepad he had used to write some ideas that had been talked about at that day’s meeting. “I’m so glad we were able to make some new plans! See you all next time Wendy and I work out our next meeting!”

Romeo huffed at his hair, moving the curl out of the way. He had been pretty oblivious through the entire meeting, not being able to focus. He really knew what it felt like to his fratello, Feliciano, now. Lovino would scold him for not paying attention at their fancy official meetings, but now the youngest of the three understood. It was difficult to keep up, especially with ideas being thrown around left and right. 

Glancing to his left, he noticed Jason, who hastily packed up the small bag he had on him. The other glanced in his direction for just a second, which gave Romeo the chance to send a smile his way. Jason just nodded at the gesture before getting up, seeming to simply brush it off. The redhead simply shook his head before getting up, dejected.

A flash of violet cape came across his eyes before he heard his friend speak up. “Still having trouble with him?” 

Oscar gave Romeo a knowing look, before setting his sight on the Molossian that the other had his eyes on, watching him huff away back to his house. It wasn’t all too surprising, considering he might need to get back to his dog or just relax for once. 

“No luck, unfortunately..” Romeo let his gaze fall to the person in front of him, Jason long gone now. “It’s so hard. It’s as if he’s ignoring me entirely.”

“Such is how it goes.” Oscar chuckled to himself, loosely crossing his arms. “Downright oblivious, that boy. I think he picked it up from Alfred.” 

All Romeo could do was agree. He had to get back to his own house, though, so with a quick farewell he was off. He was supposed to meet with his brothers for dinner since Feliciano had insisted, and he knew Ludwig would be dragged along. As much as Romeo would love to just stay at home with his cat, he would never miss out on any opportunity where Gilbert might be around, since Ludwig would usually bring him with. 

The teen kicked his shoes off at his door, entering his house as he thought about Ludwig. He was more than fine with Ludwig being in their lives, especially considering Gilbert had been someone who took care of Romeo for so long. Jason didn’t like Gilbert much, apparently they were at war at the moment according to what the Molossian said. 

And that’s where his thoughts spun right back to Jason, a small smile coming to his face as he put on a nice button-up for the dinner. It had been a few months since Romeo had come to terms that he did, in fact, have feelings for the other. Since then he’d been dropping subtle hints that became less subtle as time went on, and still he wasn’t picking up on it. Oscar really was right when he’d claimed Jason as oblivious. 

With a final comb through of his hair, he made his way out to get to his brother’s place. It was quite easy to catch, what with the yelling from Lorenzo. Anyone would be able to tell it was him in a second. The moment Romeo was inside, he immediately picked up the smell of some sort of alfredo dish, or whatever would come to mind that was made with white sauce. 

“Feliciano?” Romeo immediately saw his sibling poking his head out the doorway, glancing around a bit before seeing the younger nation, a bright smile coming to the Italian’s face. 

“Romeo! Vieni qui fratellino!” Feliciano ran back into the kitchen, and a noise that could only be a pot dropping on to the counter came after. Romeo walked in to be enveloped in a hug from Feliciano, and he was quick to hug back. 

“Oi, little bastard.” Feliciano let go of Romeo so the latter could turn, seeing Lorenzo standing beside him. “Hug, adesso.” 

Romeo laughed a little, being quick to catch his oldest brother in an hug. As much as his friends insisted Lovino was an asshole, he really wasn’t. A little aggressive yeah, but never over the line. 

“Oh, Feli, is Ludwig here?” 

The older nation nodded quickly, working to pick up his pan. “Sì! But he also brought-“ 

The statement was interrupted by Romeo screeching, arms wrapping around his waist from behind and being picked up in a make-do hug. “Aha! You thought you could get away without saying hello to the awesome me?”

Romeo glanced behind him, meeting with a pair of red eyes he knew too well. He pat Gilbert’s head, a signal to put him down, and the other obliged. Romeo immediately caught him in a back-popping hug. “Ciao Gilbert!” 

Ludwig walked up behind his brother, placing a hand on the Prussian’s shoulder. “Bruder, please, the poor boy looked as if he’d been shocked to death for a second.” He promptly gave Romeo a quick hug, nothing super long, before striding over to Feliciano to give him a chaste kiss followed by a hug. Romeo smiled, seeing his brother so happy with someone was honestly nice. He just wished he could have that too, and once again, a certain Molossian came to mind. 

Shaking his head to erase the thoughts like an etch n sketch, he sat at the table with Lorenzo and Gilbert while the meal was finished. It turned out to be a simple white sauce penne with chicken, which was still absolutely wonderful. Feliciano had always had an affinity for cooking. The meal was cleared quick, and after-dinner wine glasses had been dispersed. With some debate on whether he should have some or not, a glass was also given to Romeo. 

The youngest sat back in his chair, casually swirling his glass as the others talked. 

“So Romeo,” Lorenzo started, catching the attention of his brother. “How are things going in Seborga?” 

Romeo just shrugged, taking a sip of wine. “Pretty good, I guess. Nothing too major. Peter keeps us on our feet to find other micronations or to make plans on how to join the United Nations. It’s a little tiring but definitely worth it.” 

Feliciano cut in, leaning forward. “At our meeting, Alfred was talking about how his little brother was also at a meeting for micronations. Was he there with you?” 

Romeo felt a smile tug at his face, glancing off. “Oh, Jason? Yeah, he was there..” 

“I know that face!” Gilbert suddenly half-yelled, looking ecstatic. “That’s the same look Lud would give me when I asked about Feliciano before they hooked up!” 

Ludwig choked a bit on his drink in response, setting his glass down looking at Gilbert as if he had just personally insulted him. “What? I was just stating a fact.” 

Romeo just rolled his eyes, scoffing. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but okay.” He picked up his glass, once again taking a sip. If he could divert this he would avoid questioning, which he really wanted to avoid right now.

“You like this Justin kid!” Gilbert proudly announced, causing the teen to choke slightly. 

He composed himself and sat upright, exhaling. “Jason. His name is Jason. And no, I don’t. What makes you think that? I like girls anyways.” 

“That is literally the worst lie I’ve ever heard come from your mouth.” Lorenzo said, crossing his arms. Romeo had to take a minute to look at the four others at the table, suddenly feeling small. It was probably the nerves. 

“You knew..?” The adults all shared knowing looks with one another, some laughing a bit at the situation. 

“Oh Romeo.” Feliciano lightly set his hand atop Ludwigs, “Not a single Vargas is entirely straight, and that’s just fact.” 

Romeo glanced between everyone, silence in the air for a minute. All like some sort of push, he just spilled it all out. “Okay, yeah, I like him. But he never pays attention you know? Like no matter what I do he never notices that it’s me making a move and it’s so.. frustrating? If that makes sense.” 

“Ludwig did the same!” Feliciano added, hands waving ecstatically for a brief moment. He glanced to the one mentioned, Ludwig just burying his face in his hands. “You know it’s true.”

“So... What do I do?” 

—...—...—

Molossian nights here hot in the summer, and Jason had to take the worst of it as he sat outside his porch. Chomper was digging through the yard, chasing some sort of lizard that had the misfortune of scuttling near the dog. He was so focused on it that he barely noticed when footsteps came near him. 

“Visitors aren’t allowed right now. I’m not touring this late.” 

“Well geez I just wanted to stop by and give you a Twinkie, dude.” Jason looked up to see Alfred, who promptly sat next to him on the porch, holding the treat out. Jason took it, unwrapping it slowly as he watched the white fuzzball keep darting across the yard. 

“So how’s it going with your friends?” Alfred pried, nudging the brunette slightly. He was met with being pushed away, a scoff coming out of the other’s mouth. 

“Fine I guess. How’s your big fancy meetings, huh? Super important?” 

Alfred laughed a little, taking a bite out of his Twinkie. “Nah, it’s mostly economic issues and all that. Your meetings with Peter seem more fun. Tino tells us about what happens a lot. Speaking of that-!” He swallowed the last of his Twinkie, “Feli was telling us how his little brother hangs out with you! So like...” 

“So like what?” Jason looked to Alfred for once, not focused on Chomper anymore. When the blonde just stared back waiting for him to know, he shook his head. “I don’t get what you want me to say.” 

“Do you like him?” Alfred blurted out, causing Jason to choke on his Twinkie and go red-faced. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“It isn’t a yes! Jesus Christ..” he wiped at his face, getting twinkie filling off of his face. “You’ve been doing this since I came out to you last month..” 

“Yes and I’m gonna until you find that special guy or gal!” Alfred winked at his brother, causing him to groan and hide his face in his hands. “Besides, Feli talked about it in a way that REALLY sounded like his little bro might be interested.”

Jason uncovered half of his face, looking at Alfred with a questioning look. The blonde only shrugged, holding out his abandoned twinkie. 

“C’mon bro, your treat’s gonna go stale if you don’t eat it.” 

With a light punch on the arm, the brunette took it, watching as Chomper walked up to them with a dead lizard as an offering. “Good boy.” 

—...—...—

“Mini meeting!” Oscar announced, quickly being shushed by the redhead next to him.

“Oscar it’s literally just us please quiet your voice.” Romeo looked panicked, glancing around the tree they were behind, hoping Jason wouldn’t be coming their way anytime soon and hear them. He couldn’t have his plan fail, not now! 

Feliciano gave some nice ideas, one of them being painting a picture as a gift to give before confessing. It was a cute idea, but Romeo couldn’t even begin to pick up a paint brush. Lorenzo had suggested just being quiet until he made a move, but he knew there was no way in hell that Jason would make a move first. Gilbert had said something about smacking his ass, which immediately got him a slap on the arm from Ludwig. The latter did give something simple, to simply give him flowers, confess, and ask him to a night out. That was his plan. 

“So what are you going to do? I’m very intrigued.” Oscar leaned against the tree, flipping his cape over his shoulder as per habit. 

Romeo held the flowers shakily in his hand, exhaling. “I have these flowers, peonies they’re called. They apparently stand for like, romance and bashfulness?” 

“Oh you have plenty of that right now.” The other micronation quipped, the comment going unnoticed by Romeo. 

“So I’m going to tell Jason I like him, give him these, and ask him to a picnic dinner at a park in Venice that Feli is willing to clear out so he doesn’t freak out with too many people.” 

“How did Feliciano figure that out?” 

“He’s been in contact with Alfred.” Romeo exhaled, dropping his head. “I’m just really nervous, like what if he doesn’t feel the same? Then I’ll like an absolute idiot!”

“Please he’s more than interested in you.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Oh but I do.” Oscar started running his hand through his hair involuntarily, looking off to see if Jason was coming before continuing. “I’ve seen him during the meetings. He’ll look at you when you’re focused on Peter talking like a puppy with his favorite person. Even if I can’t see under those shades, I can see a smile.” 

Romeo looked at Oscar questioningly, only getting a knowing look in return. Oscar looked behind him and quickly pat the redhead’s shoulder. “Hurry! He’s coming!” 

Romeo quickly started fixing his hair, heart starting to race at a million miles a second. He waved the brunette over, the other quickly walking over to him. 

“Jason I-“ 

“Okay listen I’m not really good at this feelsy-shit or anything but I like you, like, more than a friend and I know you don’t feel the same way but-“

“Jesus christ Jason, calm down.” Romeo put a hand on the Molossian’s shoulder, the other going quiet. “You’re not messing with me right? Like you didn’t know my plan already?”

“Plan?” The brunette looked at him puzzled, eyebrows scrunching together. “Did Alfred set me up because I’ll fucking kill him if he already let you know.”

“No, no because uh..” He stopped, holding out the flowers. “I was going to say the same thing..” 

There was a bit of silence, both just kinda looking at each other dumbfounded. Jason made the first move, suddenly moving forward to hug the other, which Romeo accepted without second thought. That was until he heard the crinkle of plastic. 

“Jason the flowers-!” 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve been waiting too long to do this.” 

They stayed like that, just happy to be there, until a cheer came from behind them. Romeo looked to see Oscar cheering them on, and that’s when Jason let go and groaned. “Has he been here this whole time?” 

“Kind of, yeah. He’s been my wingman for a while now.” Romeo inspected the flowers, seeing they were slightly crushed but it didn’t really matter in the end. 

“So where do we go from here..?” For the first time in a while, Jason’s voice was soft, like really soft. 

“Uhm..” The redhead contemplated for a second before remembering the plan. “I actually had a date planned if you’d be interested! It’ll be in Venice but my brother is going to clear it out so there aren’t a lot of people.”

“Oh, that’s uh.. Actually really nice sounding. Sounds good.” The brunette scratched awkwardly at his neck. “Sorry, I’m like.. not prepared. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” 

“Me either, but hey, surprises happen yeah?” Romeo held out his hand, beaming an awkward smile at the other. “We need to get to the meeting before Peter yells at us, come on.” 

Jason shakily laced his hand with the other, marveling at how nicely their hands fit together. With that, they walked to the meeting, hand in hand. It was a little awkward for the both of them, considering this was new, but they were going to get through it. It would work out in the end, and as they both locked eyes while walking, they nodded to each other with a smile, an affirmation that it was going to be okay. And that’s all they needed.


End file.
